Algo mas fuerte que yo
by anna15
Summary: que pasaria si anna se enfermara?como raccionara yoh? y si no fuera una simple enfermedad? y si no fuera una enfermedad? NUEVO CAPITULO! SIENTO MUCHO LA GRAN TARRDANZA!
1. Una itako debe ser fuerte

"ALGO MAS FUERTE QUE YO"  
  
Espero que les guste es mi tercer fic de esta serie. Atte: Anna  
  
CAP.1- Una itako debe ser fuerte  
  
+Era una mañana fria en la ciudad de Japon y en la casa de los Asakura.+  
  
Yoh- ashuuuu! Pero que frio.  
  
Tamao-buenos dias Joven Yoh  
  
Yoh-buenos dias Tamao  
  
Tamao-ah visto a la Señorita Anna?  
  
Yoh-todavia no se levanta? {pensando: que raro}la ire a buscar.  
  
+En la puerta del cuarto de Anna se encuentra Yoh+  
  
Yoh-{tocando la puerta}Anna te encuentras bien?  
  
+Como Yoh no oye respuesta, entra y se encuentra a Anna todavía acostada+  
  
Yoh-Anna?  
  
Yoh-Anna?!  
  
Yoh-Anna!!  
  
+Y Anna se levanta de golpe+  
  
Anna-que!!!  
  
Yoh-es que.  
  
Anna-que?  
  
Yoh-no contestabas  
  
Anna-ah, y que quieres  
  
Yoh-Anna, segura te encuentras bien?  
  
Anna-si Yoh-perdona el haber entrado asi a tu cuarto, Anna  
  
Anna-.  
  
Yoh-Anna?  
  
Anna-.  
  
Yoh-Anna, te pasa algo?  
  
Anna-{con una mano en la cabeza}no es nada  
  
Yoh-en serio?  
  
Anna-solo me eh levantado un poco mareada, es todo  
  
Yoh-quieres que llame al medico?  
  
Anna-no y por cierto.  
  
Yoh-si?  
  
Anna-no deberias de estar entrenando? ¬_¬  
  
Yoh- T_T ya voy.  
  
+Yoh cierra la puerta+  
  
Yoh-{pensando} algo tiene, lo se.  
  
+Mientras que en el cuarto de Anna+  
  
Anna- pero que me pasa, cuando me levante sentia que me afixiaba y después me dolio la cabeza, pero no debo de quejarme una itako nunca se queja, de seguro pronto pasara  
  
+Pero al intentar pararse Anna se marea mas y se desmaya, mientras que en pasillo +  
  
Tamao-le llevare de desayunar a la Señorita Anna  
  
+Pero al abrir la puerta +  
  
Tamao- ahhhhh! Señorita Anna! Se encuentra bien?!{en ese instante se le cae la bandeja de la comida}  
  
+Mientras que en el jardin +  
  
Yoh- 204, 205. Tamao-Joven Yoh!!!  
  
Yoh-eh? Que pasa tamao, parece que viste a un muerto ^___^ je, je, je{tipica risita de Yoh}  
  
Tamao-es.la Señorita Anna.  
  
Yoh-{dejando de sonreir} que?! Que le pasa!  
  
Tamao- Se desmayó  
  
Yoh-que!!{Yoh quedo en estado de shock} Annita.  
  
CONTINUARA..  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap, por favor dejen reviews, espero sus opiniones y si todavía quieren que le siga, por que a veces no tiene caso que uno le siga ai no les gusta, espero sus mensajes.  
  
bye 


	2. El comienzo de la enfermedad

"ALGO MAS FUERTE QUE YO"  
  
CAP.2- El comienzo de la enfermedad  
  
Tamao-se desmayó!  
  
Yoh-que!!{Yoh se queda como en estado de shock} annita...  
  
Tamao-pero que espera, vamos!!  
  
Yoh-...  
  
Tamao-Yoh!!!!  
  
{O_o tamao no hablo de usted, jaja ya era hora, prosigamos}  
  
Tamao-vas a dejar a Anna asi?!  
  
Yoh-{por fin sale de su estado} no!!!! Vamos, dime donde esta  
  
Tamao-si, esta en su cuarto joven  
  
{ok, volvemos a hablar de usted ^___^}  
  
{Pero antes de que Tamao pudiera reaccionar Yoh ya iva corriendo al cuarto de Anna}  
  
Yoh-{entrando de golpe al cuarto de Anna}Anna!!!  
  
{Anna por el grito de Yoh empezo a reaccionar}  
  
Anna-eh?  
  
Yoh-{corriendo a levantarla} Annita, estas bien?  
  
Anna-cre...creo que si, pero que haces aquí no deberias de estar entrenando!! `_´  
  
Yoh-pe..pero Annita  
  
Anna-pero nada{en ese instante Anna se intenta levantar}  
  
Yoh-Anna!!no te levantes tu sola Anna-como si no pudier...{Anna se cae, pero Yoh reacciona rapido y la agarra por la cintura}  
  
Yoh-{con una cara muy tierna}ya te dije que no puedes  
  
Anna-claro que puedo es solo de esperar tantito  
  
Yoh-Tamao!!trae una consola bien fria  
  
Tamao-{desde el pasillo}si joven!!  
  
Anna-Yoh para que quieres la consola?  
  
Yoh-no te haz dado cuenta Anna?  
  
Anna-cuenta de que!  
  
Yoh-que tienes una fiebre muy alta  
  
Anna-{tocandose la cabeza con la mano}creo que tienes razon  
  
Yoh-je, je, je, ^__^ {tipica risita de Yoh}  
  
Tamao- aqui esta, joven  
  
Yoh- gracias Tamao  
  
Tamao- estare en la sala  
  
Yoh- si  
  
Anna- gra..gracias Tamao  
  
{O_o Anna pidio las gracias debe de tener una fiebre muy alta, jeje}  
  
Tamao- de nada señorita { y se va a la sala}  
  
Anna- Yoh podrias dejar de agarrar mi cintura y ponerme en la cama  
  
Yoh- yo, este si, perdona O///O  
  
Anna- bueno quiero que me dejes a horita en mi cama no mañana Yoh  
  
Yoh-si Anna- me pasas el trapo  
  
Yoh- si toma  
  
{pero en el momento en que Yoh le paso el trapo a Anna se tocan las manos y..}  
  
Yoh- O///O  
  
Anna- O//O  
  
{y se quedaron viendose un momento hasta que}  
  
Anna- cof, cof, cof, cof {Anna tosia muy fuerte}  
  
Yoh- Annita te encuentras bien? Que te pasa?  
  
Anna- cof, cof, cof, {Anna tenia su mano en la boca mientras tosia y cuando se la quito}  
  
Yoh- Anna!!{dijo muy asustatdo} tienes...  
  
Anna-{que ya dejo de toser} sangre...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Espero les hay gustado y gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!!! Se los agradesco mucho!!!!!!!!!! No saben cuanto!!!!!^_____^  
  
bye 


	3. Es mi deber

"Algo mas fuerte que yo"  
  
Capitulo 3- Es mi deber  
  
Yoh-Anna!!{dijo muy asustado}tienes.  
  
Anna-{que ya habia dejado de toser} sangre.  
  
Yoh-pero como paso esto! Llamare al doctor!!  
  
Anna-no!!Yoh dejalo asi  
  
Yoh-pero como que dejalo asi, estas loca!!  
  
{uuuuuuu golpe bajo, muy bajo pobre Yoh no quiero ni leer lo que le va a hacer Anna}  
  
Anna-pero que me dijiste!!!  
  
Yoh-dije que: estas loca!!!  
  
Anna-pero que te pasa por esa cabeza!!  
  
Yoh-dime que te pasa a ti!!que acaso no ves lo que paso y aun asi dices que no le hable al doctor!!  
  
Anna- veo que si tienes oidos, si eso fue lo que dije  
  
Yoh-{enojado} {algo raro pero entiendan esta preocupado por Anna que de pasada esta no le hace caso}por que eres asi!!que no ves que estoy preocupado por ti!!  
  
{Anna se sorprende, pero intenta poner un gesto de que no le interesa} estas preocupado por mi??? cinico.  
  
Yoh- cinico?! Yo por que.  
  
Anna-por favor!! Dime desde cuando te preocupas por mi, eh? Yoh-siempre me preocupo por ti Annita  
  
Anna-eso diras tu, yo nuca lo eh visto!!  
  
Yoh-perdona pero si no lo ves estas ciega {lo dice muy tierno}  
  
Anna-que me intentas decir?  
  
Yoh- Anna, anna, anna, apoco no es el deber de un prometido cuidar de su futura esposa?  
  
Anna- ..  
  
Yoh-ves, no tienes nada que decir, jeje ^___^  
  
Anna- Yoh.  
  
Yoh-anda descansa  
  
{Anna se acomoda mejor en su futon y empieza a conciliar el sueño}  
  
{paso el tiempo y ya es de mañana, Anna empieza a abrir lo ojos poco a poco}  
  
Anna-{estirandose} ahhh pero que bien dormi, eh?  
  
{Anna vio a Yoh que estaba recargado en la pared de al lado suyo}  
  
Anna-/pensando/apoco se quedo aquí toda la noche, yoh.  
  
{pero una voz la saca de sus pensamientos}  
  
Yoh-buenos dias annita ^__^  
  
Anna-buenos dias Yoh, te quedaste toda la noche aquí? Yoh-sip ^_^  
  
Anna-no tenias que hacerlo  
  
Yoh-no hay problema , me preocupas y aparte.  
  
Anna-si?  
  
Yoh- es mi deber.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Espero me alla quedado bien y perdonen la gran tardanza!!! Es que los estudios y aparte se me fue la inspiración, gracias a todos por sus reviews, intentare escribir mas rapido y les aseguro que anna no se muere.  
  
bye 


	4. Un dia en la escuela

"Algo mas fuerte que yo"  
  
Cap.4: Un dia en la escuela  
  
Anna:si?  
  
Yoh-es mi deber  
  
Anna-.....  
  
Yoh-amaneciste mejor annita?  
  
Anna- °//° este..si gracias  
  
{yoh se quedo mirando a Anna}  
  
Yoh-/pensando/que bonita se ve sonrojada, es algo que nunca habia visto en ella, jejeje^_^ /risita de yoh, marca registrada/  
  
Anna-de que te ries?  
  
Yoh-este bueno yo...  
  
Anna-/pensando/de seguro se burlaba de mi, a de pensar que ahora estoy debil pero no!!  
  
Anna-que haces hay parado como menso!!vamos arreglate para ir a la escuela!!  
  
Yoh-te tienes que quedar aa descansar  
  
Anna-tu no me ordenas, ahora, ve!!  
  
Yoh- T_T ok annita  
  
+Yoh sale del cuarto+  
  
Anna-/pensando/que bueno que se fue, creo que gritar me hizo que me empezara a doler la cabeza....me duele...no!! no te quejes, recuerda eres fuerte no puedes tirar todo tu entrenamiento a la borda solo por te sientes un poco mal, ok vamos a arreglarnos  
  
+En la cocina+  
  
Tamao-buenos dias joven Yoh  
  
Yoh-hola tamao buenos dias, todavia no baja anna?  
  
Tamao-no joven  
  
Yoh-/pensando/me preocupa  
  
Yoh-ire a verla  
  
Anna-no es necesario  
  
Tamao-que bueno que ya esta mejor señorita anna  
  
Anna-si, bueno yoh ya me voy  
  
Yoh-no vas a desayunar?  
  
Anna-no tengo hambre  
  
Yoh-pero ayer no censate  
  
Anna-y que! el echo es que ahora no tengo hambre!!con permiso  
  
+Anna se sale de la casa y se encamina hacia la escuela, pero..+  
  
Yoh-Anna!!  
  
Anna-....  
  
Yoh-/alcanzandoa a Anna/oye esperame  
  
Anna-por que deberia de hacerlo  
  
Yoh-estas un poco extraña, te sientes mal?  
  
Anna-no  
  
Yoh-entonces por que estas sudando?  
  
Anna-/pensando/maldicion!me volvio la fiebre  
  
Anna-es que hace calor  
  
+Y en ese momento pasa una rafaga de aire frio+  
  
Yoh-decias?  
  
Anna-que te importa si estoy sudando o no  
  
Yoh-pero..  
  
+Yoh no puedo continuar por que Anna se metio al salon+  
  
Yoh-/pensando/cuando llegamos??  
  
+Ya en el salon cuando Yoh por fin esntra y todos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares+  
  
Profe- bueno hoy vamos a empezar con algo de Historia, en la epoca de los maya, bla, bla, bla.........  
  
+Mientras que el Profe seguia hablando de lo que era la "emocionante"vida de los mayas, nuestra itako se pone cada vez peor+  
  
Anna-/pensando/no puedo respirar bien...me duele todo y estoy viendo doble...no porfavor no quiero empezar a toser...  
  
Profe-señorita Kyouyama, me oye!!  
  
Anna-eh? que?  
  
Profe-que si me esta poniendo atencion  
  
Anna-este..si  
  
Profe-tiene algun problema?  
  
Anna-/pensando/aunque sea lo mas vergonzoso de mi vida lo tengo que hacer  
  
Anna-necesito ir al baño  
  
+Carcajada general por todo el salon+  
  
Profe-bueno vaya!  
  
Anna-si  
  
+Cuando Anna ve derecho a la salida del salon siente una mirada, cuando voltea ve a Yoh, pero no con su sonrisa /marca regitrada, jeje^_^/ sino con un semblante que daba a mostrar, temor, angustia, hasta ¿enojo?+  
  
+Anna prosigio a su camino+  
  
Anna-/pensando/falta poco  
  
+Ya cuando Anna entra al baño, lo cierra con llave, para que nadie la moleste, Anna se recarga contra la puerta y empieza a desender poco a poco hasta sentarse en el suelo+  
  
Anna-/con la respiracion u poco agitada/ siento...que....no...puedo...res...respirar, cof, cof, cof (Y para empiorar empieza a toser, por lo que veo Anna sufrira un poco pero no crean que se muere eso no)demonios otra, cof, cof, vez no  
  
+Exacto Anna volvio aa escupir sangre+  
  
Anna-demonios pero que me pasa!!  
  
+Pero en ese momento Anna se desmaya+  
  
Anna-.........  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Perdonen por la GRAN TARDANZA pero es que no habia podido escribir, y para variar la siguiente semana empiezo con examenes, perdonen mucho pero como ya me vo a graduar estoy un poco ocupada, perdonen por el cap, les juro que me gustaba mas como estaba en mi cabeza T_T criticas, sugerencias o lo que me quieran escribir, dejen reviews!!!gracias a todas las personas que me han estado escribiendo me hacen muy feliz ^_^ les juro que intantare tardarme lo menos posible en el siguiente cap, bye 


	5. Ya no finjas

"ALGO MAS FUERTE QUE YO"  
  
CAP. 5- "YA NO FINJAS"  
  
Anna-...  
  
+Mientras que en el salon de clases, se encontraba un chico muy preocupado+  
  
Yoh-/pensando/por que se tardara tanto, me esta empezando a preocupar mucho, tengo que ver si algo le a pasado  
  
Yoh-profesor  
  
Profe-digame Asakura  
  
Yoh-puedo ir al baño?  
  
Profe- acaso todos andan hoy enfermos o que! Anda vaya rapido y si ve a la Señorita Kyouyama le dice que la tendre en detencion por una semana!!eso de quedarse todo el dia en el baño.  
  
+Yoh ya no termino de escuchar lo que dijo el profesor ya que salio muy rapido del salón +  
  
+Mientras que en el baño, Anna empieza a despertarse+  
  
Anna-.eh?..don..donde..estoy?  
  
+pero anna ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en donde se encontraba ya que alguien toco muy fuerte la puerta.si era yoh+  
  
Yoh-annita esta ahí!!  
  
Anna/pensando/-es la voz de yoh, no puedo dejar que me vea asi  
  
Yoh- anna!!estas ahí!!  
  
Anna-que quieres yoh!!  
  
Yoh-por que no regresabas al salon, te encuentras bien?  
  
Anna-acaso una no puede pasar un rato en el baño a solas!!  
  
Yoh-vamos anna si te pasa algo dime!!  
  
Anna-ya deja de estar fastidiando yoh!  
  
Yoh-no podrias salir, asi hablamos mejor, o al menos dejame entrar! Por que esta con llave, esta maldita puerta!! +Yoh comienza a perder su gran paciencia+  
  
Anna-+sorprendida por el tono de hablar de su prometido+ n..no!! no te dejare entrar, quiero estar sola, acaso no entiendes!!  
  
Yoh-no!! aqui quien no entiende eres tu!!ya deja de estar fingiendo, que te sientes bien, acaso no entiendes anna, eres humana te puedes enfermar como cualquiera!!  
  
Anna-no!! Yo no me enfermo, no lo entiendes..yo..nunca me enfermo!!  
  
+Yoh aprieta su puños con fuerza+  
  
Yoh-amidamaru!!  
  
+Amidamaru aparece+  
  
Amidamaru- si amo yoh  
  
Yoh-tumba la puerta.  
  
Amidamaru- pero.  
  
Yoh-te lo digo, tumba la puerta!!  
  
+Amidamaru se sorprende de que yoh por primera vez le hable de esa manera nunca lo habia visto en ese estado+  
  
Amidamaru-si amo yoh  
  
+Amidamaru empieza a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que adentro del baño+  
  
Anna/pensando/-no puede ser esta intentado entrar a la fuerza.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
PERDON!! Por la gran espera pero es que el martes 1 de julio me graduo y el 5 de julio me voy a Canada, por 4 semanas, pero les prometo trabajar muy duro y poner mas capitulos antes de irme^^, bueno gracias por todos sus reviews y espero que me sigan escribiendo!! ^^ gracias por todas sus sugerencias!!el nombre del proximo capitulo sera: TE QUIERO, POR ESO ME PREOCUPAS ya casi esta listo muy pronto lo pondre gracias!!  
  
Bye  
  
anna 


	6. Perdon!

PERDON!! TOT  
  
PERO ES QUE SALDRE A UN VIAJE DE ESTUDIOS EL 5 DE JULIO Y NO EH PODIDO TERMINAR EL CAP SIGUIENTE TENGO POCO TIEMPO PERO EL CAP LO TERMINARE EN EL TIEMPO QUE ESTE EN MI VIAJE QUE SERAN 4 LARGAS SEMANAS LLEGO EL 1° DE AGOSTO LES JURO QUE EL 3° LO PONGO Y DE PASADA PONGO EL QUE SIGUE LES JURO QUE PONDRE 2 CAP SEGUIDOS PERO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TOTY GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!^O^ Y PARA HAO ASAKURA, PERDONA TODO LO QUE ME TARDARE PERO TE JURO QUE LLEGANDO PONGO TODOS LOS CAP QUE ESCRIBA!!TOT GOMEN!!! 


	7. Tuve miedo

"Algo mas fuerte que yo"  
  
Cap. 6 "Tuve miedo"  
  
Anna:.don..donde..estoy?  
  
¿?:.en el hospital  
  
Anna:..yoh?  
  
Yoh:si soy yo  
  
Anna: que paso?que hago aquí?  
  
Yoh: no lo recuerdas?  
  
+Anna empieza a recordar lo que habia pasado ese dia en la escuela pero cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Kyouyama+  
  
Anna: recuerdo que estaba en la escuela, me sali de clases y fui al baño y.te escuche a ti.  
  
Yoh: solo hasta ahí recuerdas annita?  
  
Anna:.no, me senti mariada y de ahí en adelante no me acuerdo de nada.  
  
Yoh: quieres que te refresque la memoria?  
  
Anna:..  
  
Yoh: lo tomare como un si  
  
++++Flash Back ++++  
  
Anna-+sorprendida por el tono de hablar de su prometido+ n..no!! no te dejare entrar, quiero estar sola, acaso no entiendes!!  
  
Yoh-no!! aqui quien no entiende eres tu!!ya deja de estar fingiendo que te sientes bien, acaso no entiendes anna, eres humana te puedes enfermar como cualquiera!!  
  
Anna-no!! Yo no me enfermo, no lo entiendes..yo..nunca me enfermo!!  
  
+Yoh aprieta su puños con fuerza+  
  
Yoh-amidamaru!!  
  
+Amidamaru aparece+  
  
Amidamaru- si amo yoh  
  
Yoh-tumba la puerta.  
  
Amidamaru- pero.  
  
Yoh-te lo digo, tumba la puerta!!  
  
+Amidamaru se sorprende de que yoh por primera vez le hable de esa manera nunca lo habia visto en ese estado+  
  
Amidamaru-si amo yoh  
  
+Amidamaru empieza a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que adentro del baño+  
  
Anna/pensando/-no puede ser esta intentado entrar a la fuerza. que esta pasando porque todo esta nublandose.veo doble  
  
+en ese momento se escucha la puerta abrirse de golpe+  
  
Yoh:..anna? anna que te pasa?! Anna responde!  
  
++++Fin del Flash Back ++++  
  
Anna: asi que eso fue lo que paso  
  
Yoh:si.me preocupe el ver que no respondias, estabas tan palida, fria, annita me asuste mucho.  
  
+En ese momento Yoh abraza a anna+  
  
Anna:yoh.  
  
Yoh:es que acaso no lo entiendes? tuve miedo anna ,tuve miedo de perderte ,de pensar que no volveria a verte, de que no tendria mas tus en entrenamientos, de que no estuvieras a mi lado. +Anna estaba como en estado de shock, Yoh teniendo miedo dejando de mostrar su calida sonrisa solo por ella, la persona que siempre decia que todo estaria bien que siempre le ve el lado positivo a las cosas, tuvo miedo.ni en la pelea contra hao lo reflejo aunque en esa pelea perdiera la vida nunca lo mostro y ahora cuando su prometida enferma muestra miedo, esas eran palabras que todavía no encajaban en la cabeza de anna+  
  
Yoh: me entendiste annita dejame cuidar de ti.por favor  
  
Anna: yoh.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Jje je ahora si me pase verdad, es que no eh tenido tiempo porque entre a la prepa pero adivinen que?? Me acaban de comprar laptop, jeeje y ahora ya puedo escribir los capitulos mas rapido, jeje, perdonen no haberlo publicado antes es que ni en mi viaje tuve tiempo me la pasaba en excursiones y clases, GOMEN!! Y de pasada se me habia ido la inspiración pero ahora si ,eh vuelto!!!jeje y mi imaginación tambien, jeje creo que la laptop me inspiro, jeje, bueno nos vemos!!!  
  
Atte:  
  
anna 


	8. Como que nada!

Algo mas fuerte que yo  
  
Cap. 7 "Como que nada?!"  
  
Yoh: dejame cuidar de ti...porfavor...  
  
Anna:yoh...yo...  
  
+En ese momento, se habre rapido la puerta+  
  
Horo: ya llegamos!!...oigan porque yoh le esta agarrando la mano a anna? ehh!! que hacian!!picarones!!!  
  
+en ese momento aparece una linda niña o_O de cabello azul?+  
  
Pilika: hermano!!no molestes!!  
  
Jun: pero...es interesante lo que acaba de decir tu hermano, que hacian...yoh, anna???  
  
Yoh: ehh??? o///o  
  
Anna: nada, no haciamos nada y si si no es su problema!!!¬///¬  
  
Jun: entonces si hacian algo!  
  
Anna: Jun!!!  
  
+En ese momento Horo le murmura a Yoh+  
  
Horo: aun me pregunto como Jun tiene el valor de reponderle O_OU  
  
Yoh: si...^^U  
  
+en ese momento entra a la habitacion un niño muy inteligente, pero con un tamaño!!pequeñito!!el mejor amigo de Yoh Asakura...Manta Oyamada+  
  
Manta:y que es lo que tienes anna?  
  
Jun: si es cierto que tienes?  
  
Anna:...no se  
  
Horo:como que no sabes?! aparte de mandona burra!  
  
Anna: que dijiste ¬¬  
  
+en ese moomento anna hace su tecnica #1 agarra de la cabeza a manta y lo avienta contra Horo+  
  
Horo: @_@  
  
Manta: @_@ porque siempre yo?! -.-  
  
+en ese momoento entra en escena una chavo muy guapo y...con un peinado medio raro, para mi que es una aleta ^O^ +  
  
Ren: pero entonces no le a dicho nada el doctor doña anna?  
  
Anna: no  
  
Horo: y tu yoh? no te a dicho nada?  
  
Yoh: nop  
  
+en ese momento entra...el doctor!!!jejeje pues quien querian que fuera ñ_ñ+  
  
Doc: disculpeme pero...porque hay tanta gente aqui?! fuera!!necesito hablar con la señorita Kyouyama  
  
+ Todo se quedaron cara de: y este que!! pero como quiera salieron+  
  
Doc: joven, pedi que todos salieran.  
  
Yoh:no, yo me quedo.+Yoh lo dijo con mucha seguridad+  
  
Anna: yoh...  
  
Doc: y me podria decir quien es usted para permitirse el lujo de quedarse aqui?!!+no manchen que doctorsito me invente verdad, hasta a mi me cayo mal :P +  
  
Anna: MI(enfasis en el mi)prometido, algun problema?!!¬¬  
  
Doc: siendo asi...no no lo hay, se puede quedar.  
  
Yoh: gracias *pensamiento de yoh: como quiera me quedaba*  
  
Anna: bueno, doctor que tengo  
  
Doc: le hicimos todos los estudios que tenemos y ...  
  
+Yoh empezaba a desesperarse+  
  
Yoh: que! que!!  
  
Anna: calmate!  
  
Yoh: perdon annita, pero que tiene mi prometida doc?  
  
Doc: pues la verdad nada  
  
Anna/yoh: o_O como que nada!!!  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
como me a quedado?bien, mal, apesta verdad T_T buaaaaaaa, jeje este capi lo hize mas relajiento ya que despue de este empezara todo el trama de este fic, nos vemos!!!  
  
Si les queda algo de lastima les agradeceria un uno solo un solo review.  
  
GRACIAS 


	9. Sin barreras

"Algo mas fuerte que yo"  
  
Cap.8-Sin barreras  
  
Doc: pues la verdad nada  
  
Anna/yoh: o_O como que nada!!!  
  
Doc: acaso no escucharon?! si es cierto que tenia fiebre cuando llego aqui pero nada fuera de lo normal la verdad yo no se porque SU(enfasis en el su)prometido dijo que estaba tan mal nos dijo algo sobre sangre por eso pensamos que podria tener hemorragias internas o tuberculosis, pero como dije no le hayamos nada, asi que...tienen dinero para pagar todas las pruebas que le hicimos???  
  
yoh: O_OU este...  
  
+La verdad anna seguia todavia seguia en estado de shock las palabras del Doctor le daban vueltas en la cabeza una y mil veces: nada...nada...ella no tenia nada? como podia ser eso posible entonces todo lo que ella sintio fue de un simple resfriado como eso puede ser posible tan debil se habia echo que algo sin importancia algo que no era de tanto exagerar la habia echo sufrir tanto y hacer que sus muros de hielo de derritieran? Ya se imaginaba la cara de Horo Horo burlandose de ella: no tiene nada, no tiene nada, burra te lo dije lo eras ves? No tenias nada, jajajajaja...  
  
Yoh: annita te encuentras bien?  
  
Anna:eh?  
  
Yoh: haz estado distraida todo el camino, desde que el doc nos dijo que no tenias nada. anna me estas oyendo?  
  
Anna: perdon que decias?  
  
Ren: desde que salio Doña Anna a estado muy distraida y con la mirada muy distante  
  
Horo: distante? Yo la veo igual de seguro llegando nos pondra a trabajar a todos mas ya que ahora como su prometido se puso de su lado ¬¬ mas trabajaremos  
  
+La verdad eso le llego a Anna hasta su corazon ella asta ya empezaba a creer en lo que decia horo que ella era la reina de hielo que no tenia corazon que por eso los ponia a trabajar, pero si tenia tenia un corazon como a los demas y la gran barrera que cubria todas sus corazonadas se ha roto.+  
  
+después de eso anna se detiene.+  
  
Yoh: anna. te pasa algo?  
  
Anna: quien pago todo?  
  
Manta: yo. por?  
  
+En ese momento anna levanta la cabeza, se le podia notar fácilmente unos ojos cristalinos apunto de llorar, ya que esa expresión era muy diferente a al que siempre fria mirada+  
  
Anna:. gracias.  
  
Manta:. Anna. no tienes nada que agradecer  
  
Anna: perdona Horo horo por hacerte limpiar la casa.  
  
Horo: anna yo, no te tienes que disculpar, la verdad me gusta limpiar la casa.  
  
Anna: Ren tu siempre me haz obedecido aunque tu tienes tu casa y tienes dinero, gracias.  
  
Ren: Doña Anna.  
  
Anna: gracias por tu comida tamao  
  
Tamao: señorita.  
  
Anna: jun, gracias por siempre ser mi amiga, gracias.  
  
Jun: anna porque estas diciendo todo esto?  
  
+Pero anna la ingoro+  
  
Anna: yoh.  
  
Pero a nadie le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que solamente se vio cuando un cuerpo cayo al suelo.  
  
Yoh: anna.  
  
CONTINUARA..  
  
Me van a matar veradad"!!!!!! bueno yo les dije que solamente el cap pasado era relax ahora a empezado todo Les agradeceria mucho sus reviews!!! Y gracias por los que tengo la verdad nunca habia tenido tantos MIL GRACIAS ^_______^  
  
anna 


	10. Diciendo adios

Capitulo 9- decir adiós  
  
"Algo mas fuerte que yo"  
  
Solo se ve caer el cuerpo.  
  
Yoh: anna.anna!!  
  
En esos momentos solo se ve a un grupo de personas viendo como la vida de alguien, alguien a quien obedecían sin pensarlo 2 veces, alguien que desprendía temor, alguien con una pared de hielo, alguien que a pesar de todo sabia querer, que sabia amar, sabia sufrir.  
  
In the years to come  
  
Will you think about these moments that we shared  
  
In the years to come  
  
Are you gonna think it over and  
  
How we lived each day with no regrets  
  
Nothing lasts forever though we want it to  
  
The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you  
  
Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart  
  
Is the only way for destiny  
  
Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts is the only way now  
  
For you and me  
  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
  
I'll miss your love every way  
  
So say goodbye  
  
But don't you cry  
  
Because true love never dies  
  
In a year from now  
  
Maybe there'll be things we'll wish we'd never said  
  
In a year from now  
  
Maybe we'll see each other standing on the same street corner  
  
No regrets  
  
Each and every head is always written in the stars  
  
If only I can stop the world and make this last  
  
Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart  
  
Is the only way for destiny  
  
Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts is the only way now  
  
For you and me  
  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
  
I'll miss your love every way  
  
So say goodbye  
  
But don't you cry  
  
Because true love never dies  
  
And when you need my arms to run into  
  
I'll comfort you  
  
Nothing will ever change the way I feel  
  
Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart  
  
Is the only way for destiny  
  
Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts is the only way now  
  
For you and me  
  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
  
I'll miss your love everyday  
  
So say goodbye  
  
But don't you cry  
  
Because a true love never dies  
  
Manta: anna.  
  
Tamao: señorita anna.  
  
Horo horo: anna.  
  
Ren: anna.  
  
Jun: anna.  
  
Yoh corrió al lugar donde se encontraba anna no quería y no debía pensar en lo que pasaba por su mente pero. el verla caer así, disculparse así solo podía significar una cosa, que la gran y fuerte y itako no volvería.  
  
+Ahora nos vemos en un lugar lejos, lejos+  
  
Casa Asakura  
  
Vemos a una anciana tomando el té tranquilamente hasta que.  
  
Kino: (se cae la taza) anna.  
  
+Ahora nos trasladamos a un lugar lejos, el lugar favorito de alguien+  
  
Ryu: vamos muchachos hay que darles una sorpresa a Don Yoh y a los dema.  
  
Chavo: que pasa Ryu  
  
Ryu: .Doña Anna.  
  
+Volvamos al lugar donde se encuentra Yoh y compañía+  
  
Yoh: anna, annita, respondeme porfavor  
  
Manta: Yoh lo mejor será llevarla de vuelta al hospital  
  
Yoh; no!! Ahí no sirve de nada  
  
Ren; con gritar no ganaras nada Yoh  
  
Horo Horo; sabemos por lo que estas pasando amigo, vamos llevemos a anna  
  
Yoh: no saben nada, nada!  
  
¿?: asi que por primera vez quitas esa estupida sonrisa  
  
/Notas de la A: me dolió escribir eso T-T tu sonrisa es hermosa Yoh!!!! ^______^ /  
  
Yoh: déjate de juegos.hao.ahora no estoy para tus estupideces  
  
Hao: cuidado con lo que dices hermanito  
  
Yoh: dime porque debería de tener cuidado  
  
Hao: porque quizás yo se lo que tiene anna  
  
Yoh: que? Que tiene?  
  
Hao: y quizás se como curarlo.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Se que me eh pasado del tiempo por no publicar, se que prometí subir mas rápido pero la verdad no había tenido inspiración, les diré como tuve mi inspiración fue gracias a la canción de s club 7 say goodbye que es la que puse, y por una que otra cosa, espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad este lo hice con todo mi corazón para una gran persona que en este momento ya no esta con nosotros.  
  
Por ti bis.  
  
atte.: anna 


	11. Amistades de la infancia

"Algo mas fuerte que yo"  
  
Capitulo 10- Amistades de la infancia  
  
Hao: porque quizás yo se lo que tiene anna  
  
Yoh: que? Que tiene?  
  
Hao: y quizás se como curarlo.  
  
Yoh: ya déjate de rodeos, ya dilo de una buena vez  
  
Manta: Yoh amigo, tranquilízate.  
  
Horo: recuerda, es Hao  
  
Yoh: se quien, es no estoy ciego.  
  
[Jejeje ^^U como que puse a un Yoh medio raro]  
  
Hao: así que mi hermanito también tiene carácter.  
  
Ren: mejor vayamos a la casa allá platicaremos mejor.  
  
Jun: si buena idea.  
  
Yoh: si...  
  
[Así todos se dirigen a la casa de los asakura]  
  
Hao: bueno que tal si me dan un té  
  
Yoh: Hao...por favor.  
  
*Hao miro extrañado a Yoh*  
  
Hao: [pensando] tanto será el amor que le tiene...  
  
Hao: bueno OK, te lo diré  
  
Yoh: gracias ^_^  
  
Hao: pero quita esa sonrisa de bobo ¬_¬  
  
Yoh: pero si es mi sonrisa T-T  
  
Manta: al parecer Hao le regreso el ánimo.  
  
Ren: si  
  
Jun: entonces que fue lo que le paso a anna  
  
Manta: ¿Que tipo de enfermedad tiene?  
  
Hao: se equivocan...no es ninguna enfermedad.  
  
Yoh: entonces ¿Que es?  
  
Hao: esto es obra de una persona.  
  
Manta: ¿De una persona? Pero, ¿Quien tendrá ese semejante poder para lograr hacer eso?  
  
Hao: dime Yoh no te acuerdas de alguien en la infancia de anna, que no le agradara ella.  
  
Yoh: alguien...la verdad no ^^  
  
[Todos se caen tipo anime]  
  
Hao: ¡mas tarado no se puede!  
  
Yoh: no tengo buena memoria T^T  
  
Manta: Yoh ^^U  
  
Hao: piensa en alguien...alguien como Reiko  
  
Yoh: ¿Reiko? ¿La mejor amiga de anna?  
  
Hao: si  
  
Manta: pero tu como sabes todo esto, tu no estabas con ellos cuando eran chicos.  
  
Hao: lo se, porque ella me lo dijo  
  
Yoh: que!  
  
Len: ¿Y aceptaste ayudarla?  
  
Hao: me dijo que así ella se vengaría de anna y al hacerla sufrir tú sufrirías, y así yo me vengaría de ti  
  
Yoh: y aceptaste  
  
Hao: no Yoh: no...¿No aceptaste? Por...  
  
Hao: ¿Por que no? Fácil, por que si me vengo de ti, lo are yo mismo sin la ayuda de nadie.  
  
Yoh: Hao...gracias  
  
Horo: ¿gracias? ¡Estas loco te esta diciendo que te va a matar!  
  
Yoh: pero se que el no dañaría a anna  
  
Hao: ...  
  
Len: entonces que fue lo que paso  
  
Hao: Reiko, también es sacerdotisa así que esta usando a uno de sus espíritus para dañar a anna  
  
Yoh: ¡pero porque!  
  
Hao: eso no lo se  
  
Manta: y no sabes donde se encuentra ella ahora  
  
Hao: no, como no la quise ayudar me dijo que también se vengaría de mí  
  
Horo: esa mujer esta loca  
  
Yoh: lo mejor es estar al pendiente por si se acerca  
  
Todos: si  
  
[Pero en un árbol afueras de la casa]  
  
Reiko: así que decidiste ayudar a tu otra parte Hao Asakura, pues esto no se quedara así.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Holas!!! Pues espero que me perdonen por haberme tardado mucho!! Pero es que estaba en exámenes finales, pero ya acabe!!! Siiii ^_^ así que pronto subiré el próximo capitulo!!  
  
E leído los reviews que me mandaron, en verdad se los ¡¡¡AgRaDeZcO mUcHo!!!  
  
Ustedes me dan ánimos de seguir!!! Dejen reviews!! Bueno y contestare los reviews que me dejaron: ^_^  
  
Countess Anna K: que bueno que te guste la historia! ^^Si yo también creo que esta medio loca ^^U es que estoy loca!!! Jejeje ^^U espero que haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
VIRU-CHAN: nooo claro que anna no se muere!!, gracias por tu ánimos!! Te juro que me diste inspiración para continuar y por fin la prepa me deja algo de tiempo pata continuar, espero que me sigas escribiendo y que te haya gustado este capi ^^  
  
Lian Blank: que bueno que te haya gustado ^_^  
  
Cidmil jercoy: gracias!! Es una de tus historias favoritas?? O_O gracias!!!!! ^///^ toy feliz!! Espero que la sigas leyendo!!! Muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
Calixto: aquí esta la continuación!! Y pues Hao si es malo pero no tanto me entiendes, jejeje espero que si porque ni yo me entendí ^^U Gracias por tu review  
  
Lariana: no anna no se muere!! Por que si se muere después de que escribo, jeje, perdona que mis capítulos sean cortos pero te aseguro que los intentare hacer mas largos ^^  
  
Ei-chan: aquí esta la continuación!! ^_^  
  
Annita Kyoyama: verdad que la canción es hermosa?? A mi me fascina y claro que Hao no se podía quedar atrás en la historia tenia que aparecer por que es mi favorito!!  
  
Mer1: aquí esta la continuación y disculpa la demora T-T , y pues anna no tiene nada como dice este capi, es la mala de Reiko ¬¬  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: Aquí esta la continuación y claro mas del guapo de Haoooo *¬*  
  
Xris: aquí esta ya la conti!! ^^y nooo anna no se muere!! ^_^ porque si se muere ya no tengo de que escribir!! Y me gusta escribir pero la escuela no me deja, malditos profes ¬¬ bueno espero que te haya gustado la continuación ^^  
  
annika-asakura: pues aquí esta la continuación! ^_^ se que me tarde T-T pero el próximo capitulo será en menos tiempo, y es bueno saber que puedo contar con tu review gracias amiga!!!  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!! Espero que les haya gustado Atte: Anna15 


	12. ¿En otro idioma?

"Algo mas fuerte que yo"  
  
Capitulo: ¿En otro idioma?  
  
Reiko: asi que decidiste ayudar a tu otra parte Hao Asakura, pues esto no se quedara asi.  
  
{en el cuarto de anna} [Anna se encontraba acostada en su futon, y al lado de ella estaba yoh]  
  
Yoh: annita...Cuando despertaras...  
  
[Se abrio la puerta de la habitación y entro manta y seguido de manta estaba hao]  
  
Manta: yoh amigo, como esta?  
  
Yoh: sigue igual peque...hao puedo hablar un momento contigo?  
  
Hao:...si...  
  
Yoh: cuidala un rato peque  
  
Manta: claro ^^  
  
[Asi yoh y hao salieron de la habitación]  
  
{Yoh hizo que hao lo siguiera hasta el techo de la pension}  
  
Hao: de que queria hablar  
  
Yoh: yo...siento haberte gritado hace un rato, sabes bien que yo no suelo ser asi.  
  
Hao: no importa, pero por que las disculpas  
  
Yoh: yo no sabia que me ayudarias.  
  
Hao: no lo hago por ayudarte a ti ("sino por ayudar a anna")  
  
Yoh: entonces por que motivo lo haces  
  
Hao: no es de tu incumbencia, si te dije lo de reiko fue por que se me salio, solo por eso ¬¬  
  
Yoh: no te creo, pero como quiera te lo agradesco mucho ^^  
  
Hao: que te quede claro yoh, no creas que esto cambiara las cosas.  
  
Yoh: lo se  
  
Hao: me da gusto que lo sepas.  
  
{y asi fue como hao de un salto bajo del techo y entro de nuevo a la pension}  
  
Yoh: si, lo se...pero ella es mia...  
  
[Al dia siguiente]  
  
Horo: buenos dias!!!  
  
Tamao: buenos dias joven horo horo  
  
Len: buenos dias, este yoh sigue con anna?  
  
Manta: si, desde la noche.  
  
Horo: acaso no le da hambre  
  
Len: como puedes decir eso cabeza de cactus, es su prometida.  
  
Horo: como me haz dicho antena!!  
  
Len: antena?!Pero quien te crees para llamarme asi!!  
  
Hao: ya dejen de pelear parasitos, me enferma el solo oir su voz.  
  
Horo: pues ponte tapones!!!  
  
Len: a mi nadie me calla  
  
Horo: a parte tu ni nos digas nada que pareces superman con esa capa, jajajajajajaja ^O^  
  
Yoh: {que apenas iva entrando al comedor} jijiji superman.  
  
Hao: pero que dijiste!!!!ya no los soporto!!!  
  
{asi hao salio de la habitación}  
  
Horo: yo me como su racion. Comida *¬*  
  
Len: tragon  
  
Horo: que dijiste???!!!  
  
Len: la pura verdad.  
  
Manta: y como esta anna, yoh?  
  
Yoh: en la madrugada dijo algo pero no le entendi  
  
Manta: jejeje, hay yoh Yoh: es que creo que lo dijo en otro idioma  
  
Manta: otro idioma? Y no te acuerdas que dijo?  
  
Yoh: mmm...dijo algo como verlo...no algo como verlassen mok, no no es cierto....dijo verlassen mich, si creo que fue eso ^^  
  
Manta: verlassen mich? mmm...creo que es aleman...deja checo  
  
{y como siempre manta saca su gran enciclopedia de quien sabe donde}  
  
Manta: verlassen mich, que significa en ingles leave me, y en español es dejame  
  
Yoh: dejame? Y a quien se lo abra dicho?  
  
Len: no te acuerdas yoh? Este hao dijo que estaba poseida, lo mas seguro es que lo dijo por eso.  
  
Yoh: si, es lo mas seguro.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Esta vez no hable de reiko, por que en el siguiente capitulo se desencadenara todo, y perdonen muchooo la tardanza, no les echo mentiras ya salí de la prepa, pero el estar en mi casa sin tener nada que hacer, hace que ya no vengan las ideas T-T lo siento, lo siento muchoooo T-T  
  
Pero les juro que el capitulo siguiente sera lo mejor!!! Si sera mejor que todos los demas por que se descubriran varias cosillas, jijiji Les prometo que el siguiente cap sera largo Es mas ya lo empeze a escribir!!  
^_____________________^ atte:  
  
anna15  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!! 


End file.
